Armory of the Fallen
The Armory of the Fallen is one of the Immortal Fangs. Though not a weapon on its own, it's actually a dimensional storage room that houses powerful weapons and ancient magical artifacts. Long sought out, it can only be found by the one who holds the key to the room. History When the Fangs were first created by the first Vampires and Werewolves the power of their weapons led them to many battles and many victories. But as the battles raged on the two brothers came to wonder if the Fangs their followers and children used were too dangerous and feared what might happened if one would ever fall into the wrong hands. Their quest to bring order and peace to the world was a long one, but even then the two brothers knew that one day they and their followers would need to put down the fangs and their weapons for the sake of peace. As such the 'Armory of the Fallen' was made. The so call 'Last Fang' was in actuality a store house for the other fangs and all the other dangerous weapons they collected during their war against the Moon Beast and their other enemies. The Armory was made to signal a promise that at the end of conflict that there would be peace and that Vampires, Werewolves and their allies would stand side by side and disarm for the sake of the future generations. Unknown to most though the brothers also crafted the armoury to be their finest work, inside they placed a libraries of ancient magic, as many tools as they could find, things that anyone would need to live. After their wars were done they wanted it to be remembered as a repository to help others, a tool for good and growth. They planned to mask its weapons with the offer of kindness and its mission to help those who are lost find what they are looking for. Yet this would never come to pass. War upon war, battle upon battle saw this dream slowly disappear, and like many of its fellow Fangs the Armoury fell out of the hands of the two brothers, its purpose becoming corrupt and contaminated by the greed of despots and tyrantsand with it its vast repository of weapons. Throughout the centuries hundreds of people have used the Armoury, Leonidus and his Three-Hundred Spartans, Alexander the Great, Kane King of Vampires, Julius Ceaser, Emperor Constantine, Saladin Genghis Khan. It has changed hands many time, each time a leader would add to it growing it little by little, and with each leader it has written the fate of many wars. For he who controls the Armoury could equip and army, and an army equipped by the Armoury of the Fallen is said to be unstoppable. Only the sword Excalibur or the Spear of Longinus are said to have turned back the armies of the Fallen Armoury. Still legends say many a more despot have fallen ill of the fickle nature of the armoury as its quest to help often leaves those in need with not weapons but an item they didn't know they needed. But yet few have ever tapped into the true power of the Armory, few know of the wealth of knowledge it contains or the hidden riches it hordes, or even the kindness it posses. Few know when they gaze upon the casket that is the Armory of the Fallen that it is staring back. Current Events Weapons/Equipment Weapons *'Tempest Heart' - A Lance that acts like a reverse lightning rod, in which it doesn't attract lightning bursts, it causes them. *'Phase Shifter '- A bracelet that allows whoever wears it to phase through anything as if they were a ghost. *'Wings of Tibetan' - A pair of backpack wings that open up and allow the user to fly. *'Fists of Gong': A pair of gauntlets that gives the users immense strength powerful enough to knock down a skyscraper with just one punch. *'Staff of the Monkey King' - The staff, when used, gave its user the strength, agility, and balance of a monkey. It also has the ability to create monkey golems out of anything that the staff is jabbed into. Though there is a flaw, the more the staff is used, the more monkey-like the user became, until they sounded, looked, acted, and thought just like a monkey. *'Spider Spitter' - A spider-shaped gun, when fired, can shoot out strands or web nets of strong spider web with the strength and density of iron. *'Lunar Locust' - An Ivory-bladed handheld weapon that could cut through any of the densest of forests and trees. Also used as a firearm that when once fired from the blade, unleashes a swarm of ivory-stone locusts that can devour vegetation and other forms of plant life or monsters. *'Blue Moon Blade' - A uniquely organic weapon, it is very sharp and strong, able to even cut the Spider Spitter's strands. It was also very light, making the user able to make several maneuvers with the sword without difficulty. However this meant that the wielder needed to move exceptionally fast or create a large amount of torque to do any significant damage. Armor *'Apex Armor' - An invincible armor of one size that literally fits all who wears it. *'Black Beetle' - An armor that allows its user not only strength, but durability in heated situations or environments, ranging from fires to radioactive areas. *'Greaves of Hermes' - Named after the Messenger of the Gods, the greaves enable the wearer to move at super-sonic speeds. Easily used by those with super speed powers. *'Kalithia: The Armor of Change': This armor can shift to fit the body of whoever is wearing it, seemingly semi sentient it can react of its own free will and increases the uses strength and speed. *'The Dragon Armor' A magical armor crafted from bone that can shift its shape and give the user the powers of a dragon and can be worn in all three of the dragons forms. While the powers are initially temporary the more a person wears it the more dragon like they become and eventually after so many uses the person can become a fully fledged Earth Dragon: a larger and notably more foul-tempered dragon species. *'5-Ton Tunic' - A tunic, once activated, becomes an armored torso tunic said to be indestructible. Magical Artifacts *'The Magica Arcana': A book written by the mage called Velvest; a student of Merlin who wrote down every spell, incantation, or potion that he ever learned or made by himself down. *'The Aladaraia' - A grimoire tome that enables a magic user to tap into the Wiccan Laylines. The tome can only be used by witches or witches that were born or turned into weres. *'Demon Dice of Circe' - The dice transform anyone that's directed to into demon-like beasts. How long they stay like that depends on the number of the dice that land on. Snake Eyes lasts two hours... which can be inconvenient from time to time. *'Shield of Paradox': A magical shield which drains all magic fired at it, however it notable for being made of wood and leather making it very fragile. *'Locket of Luna' - The locket, once worn, enables its users to control the phases of the moon, let alone control the moon itself. *'Ring of the 13 Hydras' - The ring as the ability to split its user into 13 versions of themselves, but with a fraction of that person's personality as its main. *'The Jade Dragon' - A magical artifact of last resort. It turns its victims into Jade statues, and with each victim, its power grows. When enough victims are turned, the dragon can control them, making them into Jade Zombies or Jombies as the Do Bros. call them. Though powerful, it cannot be controlled and it cannot differentiate between friend or foe, making it dangerous to all. The only way it can be stopped is to cover it entirely in a thick coat of soot. *'The Chi Lantern' - Vehicles *'Golden Tiger' - *'Longi Dragon' - *'Silver Manta' - *'Gangis-Roo' - Other *'Chamonbert' *'Yarn': For some reason their is an unusual amount of Yarn inside the Armory, it is unknown who put it there but it is fun to play with. Known Owners *'Talbot Pack Crusaders' 'Trivia' *''''''The Armory of the Fallen was modeled after the Room of Requirement from the Harry Potter series. Category:50 Immortal Fangs Category:Artifacts Category:Equipment Category:Magical Artifacts Category:Immortal Fangs